


All That I Have Written

by PhoenixNinja101



Series: From The Minds Of An Author [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Other, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: #ThisIsWhatIDoInMyFreeTime
Series: From The Minds Of An Author [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662439
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Since SonicTH is my first fandom, we're starting with this!

**Rychelle's** **POV!**

"–and then add the exponents! That's how you multiply–" Blah blah blah.

I sighed. Mr. Feliciano had reminded us about this _every week!_ Apparently, my classmates are _very_ slow. Man, can school get any more boring?! Don't get me wrong, I have good grades. It just got old pretty fast.

I flinched when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Geez, I'm so tense these days. I turned around to see Hans behind me. He's just a friend I met that found out I had a crush on his 'best friend'. "What?" I asked with a questionable expression.

"I heard you love the anime, Corpse Party. Am I right?" Hans whispered as I raised an eyebrow. Why is he bringing this up? Hans began to grin slyly at me. "You'd be happy to hear that it's your crush's favorite anime as well." he smirked as I blushed.

"Shut up." I grumbled, lightly shoving his shoulders as he laughed at me. "So, did you watch it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Fortunately, it worked.

"Yeah. Seems okay. It was too violent though, not to mention bloody..." Hans shivered lightly. "I was starting to like that Yoshiki guy. Too bad he died."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. The anime consisted of only four episodes, and out of nine characters, only two survived. And then I found the manga, consisting of forty-four chapters and a whole lot of pages. Guess what? Five of them survived! I personally don't like the anime because my favorite male character died. Then again, I loved it when my favorite character suffers.

Suddenly, I began staring off into space when an image of my favorite ship flashed through my mind...

**~•~**

**Normal POV!**

Shadow growled as he grabbed Amy by the neck, and smashed her head to the large window of the ship that showed the world called, 'Earth', causing it to crack slightly.

"You have no right to talk about Maria that way!" Shadow growled menacingly as his grip tightened around the pink hedgehogs neck.

"S–Shadow... M–aria, died... t–to save earth..." Amy managed to choke out, gasping sharply. "Y–you have to h–help us... or else, Maria's *gasp* death will be in... v–vain!"

Shadow's frown deepened as he squeezed the poor female's neck harder. "You're lying! Tch, die to save a world... Who would do that?"

"I–I would..." the sakura hedgehog said weakly as Shadow glared at her.

"You're just saying that to convince me..." Shadow narrowed his eyes at her.

"N–no I'm not!" came a reply.

"Tsk, liar!"

"Then do it!" Amy bursted out. "Go ahead! Kill me! Snap my neck in two –make me stop breathing– I don't care!" she gasped, desperately trying to regain air back to her lungs. "As long as you help them save the world, my life doesn't matter..."

After all, why should she live, when others will die?

Shadow growled. "Foolish girl!"

Instead of receiving another whimper from her, she looked at him with half-lided eyes, her jade eyes slowly fading from life. What surprised Shadow was when she shot him a weak, half-smile.

"I–I guess I never got to tell you..." Amy said weakly, her hands slowly becoming numb. "... I never did tell you, what I feel..." she gasped softly. "... but you have no idea how much..." her eyes were almost closed by now as Shadow stared at her. "... I love... you..." and then came her last breath, closing her eyes in the process.

Shadow's face softened and turned into a look of shock as his grip around her neck loosened. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt... miserable. "R–Rose?" he asked as panic and worry started to sink in. "Rose!" he yelled as he realized what he's done, pulling her close as he sat on the metal floor, placing the pink hedgehog on his lap, her head lying on the ebony hedgehog's chest fur. "Amy? Amy! Please open your eyes, Rose! I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry..." he shook her lightly, tears threatening to pour from his bloodshot eyes. Why hadn't he realize this before? Why is he realizing he loved her now?! Maybe it was because he thought she wouldn't care. Maybe it was because her focus was always on the blue faker, that caused his jealousy to get the best of him. Maybe his anger for the faker took a turn to the wrong side, her. Why? Why did he have to do such a terrible thing to an innocent rose? By now Shadow was sobbing, feeling guilt, regret, and heartbreak stab him like a knife. "NO!"

**~•~**

**Rychelle's** **POV!**

I blinked. That doesn't seem right. But I admit I have a weird liking towards death scenes. But I ain't that cruel so if I ever made a story with that scene I'd eventually make a happy ending. Something like...

**~•~**

**_The Next Day..._ **

Eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of bright, emerald eyes, full of life. Amy rose from the bed, completely confused. She looked around and noticed she was in a bunk.

"You're awake."

Any gasped, startled. She looked to her left to see Shadow sitting on a metal chair beside the bunk. His eyes looked swollen. Had he been crying?

"Are you okay?"

Amy looked at him. "What happened?"

She was surprised when Shadow looked at her with a look of guilt. "Don't you remember? We were in the ARK, and you..."

Shadow didn't even bother finishing his sentence. He couldn't. Amy had a look of shock when she remembered what happened. But why is she here now?

"But, why am I...?"

Shadow sighed. Explaining was difficult for him, having to remember something you regret, isn't exactly the best feeling.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"You were."

Amy looked at him, shocked and confused. What?

Shadow sighed again and faced her fully. "You stopped breathing. You died. But then, I felt awful. To do such a thing to someone as innocent like you... You didn't deserve to die. I felt horrible. I felt like Maria was watching over me, and I couldn't even think of how disappointed she must've been." he explained, looking down. "I made you breathe. I–I was afraid of not seeing your eyes open again. I–I just..." he trembled. The _Ultimate Life Form_ trembled, and almost in the verge of tears. He held Amy's hand close to him. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. Amy sighed and held him close. "I am so, so sorry..."

Amy shushed him and rubbed his back to try to soothe him. "I forgive you..."

Shadow looked up at her in disbelief. How could she forgive him so easily? "But Rose! I–I did a terrible thing to you! I don't deserve your forgiveness! I–"

"Yes, you do." Amy said, cutting him off. "Everyone does... And like I said before, as long as you help save the world, my life doesn't matter..."

"You were right about the Earth..." Shadow said, pulling her into a hug, nuzzling his face into her neck. "It was worth saving... because you're here..." he mumbled against her neck. "I love you..."

That was all it took, for Amy to smile.

"And I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog..."

**~•~**

**Rychelle's** **POV!**

 _'Much better...'_ I thought with a dreamy smile.

"–class, did you get it?"

"Yes, sir!" my classmates, along with me, yelled in chorus. Though boredom can be heard from their tones.

 _'Finally,'_ I thought. _'It's over...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hope you liked it! Until some-other-scene-works-itself-into-my-mind! LMAO Also, don't forget to follow me, username PhoenixNinja101 signing out!  
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: A Textula project in our 21st Century Literature subject. *bows*

**MANIKA**

_Aking isang manika,  
Tila marumi't sira.  
Luma't marungis na nga,  
Nilaro'ng walang tiyaga._

Ang tulang 'manika' ay nagbibigay ng mensahe ukol sa mga bagay na walang halaga. Kahit sira at marumi na ito, hindi ibig sabihing iingatan na ang bagay. Hangga't wala itong halaga para sa nagmamay-ari, ito'y gagamitin pa rin nang walang bahala. Ang bagay na walang halaga ay hindi iniingatan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *bows*  
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	3. 3

**What Is Love?**

_A familiar kind of emotion,_  
_Unexpectedly resurfaced above._  
_Inside burns a strong infatuation,_  
_But what is love?_

_An emotion so intriguing,_  
_Makes you want to explore._  
_A feeling so amazing,_  
_That everyone adore._

_A mind, so full,_  
_And a heart, so empty._  
_Clear eyes, yet dull,_  
_But what is love, really?_

_A strange emotion,_  
_A wonderful feeling._  
_Such a strong affection,_  
_Can make me burn with passion._

_How could someone so smart,_  
_not understand this?_  
_An emotion felt by heart,_  
_What sorcery is this?!_

_I guess he'll never find out,_  
_What love is truly about._  
_With a fixed mindset like that,_  
_I doubt he'll figure it out._


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kei-chan! I decided to post this here so you can read it anytime you want to or if you need to.  
> I'm glad you liked it, Keish! ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Katchi_Booklyn

**THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

Honestly speaking, I'm not sure if this is what I should be feeling. Envy, when you're not even happy. Because you see, there is a difference between you and me. I am strong, but you are not. But stronger, are you not?

The difference between you and me is that you always seem happy. I am always complaining, but still you continue listening. You laugh, you react, but who knew it was all an act?

The difference between you and me is that I'm strong, even when things go wrong. I huff and puff, but I knew I was tough. I complain when in pain, but I always pull through when there's something to gain.

The difference between you and me is that you surrender easily. You step up, you give up, and it's honestly messing my mind up. I am competitive, and maybe a little aggressive. Okay, maybe I am 'cuz I'd fight even if it's 1AM.

The difference between you and me is that you were mysterious, and that got me curious. Hey Keish, my feelings are practically served in a silver dish. What is your story, I wonder. Won't you share it with me -what's the matter?

And then I realized my blunder, when I found out you were stronger. I was weak, because I was always in need. While you, on the other hand, wasn't the little girl I thought was meek. You were - _are_ strong, stronger than I'd thought you'd be. But I honestly don't know if I should be worried or happy. You were always fighting alone, weren't you? But not for long, because we -yes, _we_ are here to support you.

I thought I was strong -but I guess I was wrong- and you thought you were weak -though it doesn't seem like it to me- and that is the difference between you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I am never taking this down because I want you to remember that we'll always be here for you, Kei-chan! 💕  
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	5. 5

**THANK YOU**

I... have always known.

I like him, liked him for as long as I could remember —always had. Ever since? I can't recall, but I think I fell for him somewhere along the way.

Who would've thought? I didn't think it'd end up the way it is now. A moment ago we hated each other, and the next? Friends —maybe best friends, even.

My memory is quite vague, but it happened. It took my mind years to grasp the idea of falling in love, and when I did? I knew...

... I knew I had no chance, to begin with.

I knew I was a coward —it's the only way to describe someone who looks for the possibility of loss first before the win. But I convinced myself that I wanted to at least tell him.

What I don't understand is I knew that I didn't stand I chance, and I knew that he couldn't reciprocate my feelings, so what's holding me back?

Why am I afraid of a foreseen loss? I had thought that since I was aware I'd lose from the start that I'd be more prepared, but that wasn't the case.

Of course, the more I anticipated my own rejection, the more I felt nervous. It was much harder to do it once you realize your fate. Still, I refuse to back down.

I need —I wanted to go through with this. Just say those three words, and then he'd say he was sorry. And then it would be over.

I don't remember how, but somehow I found myself standing right in front of him. My heart beat was going faster than usual, and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Suddenly, my hands grew cold, and it felt like my feet were glued to the ground. Any second now and I would've—

He smiled, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My feet were trembling, I could feel it, but my whole body was frozen. 'Hey' his voice snapped me out of my stupor, and then I found myself wanting to run away. Where? Anywhere but here.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find my voice. My hands grabbed the hem of my shirt, fidgeting as I tried to find the words I had been meaning to say.

'Did you need something?' he asked, and I almost cried right then and there. Why is this happening now? Where have all the years of preparation gone?

Just say it. I gritted my teeth, clenching my hands around the hem of my shirt. Just say it. Say it. Say it. Sayitsayitsayit—

'I like you' and there it was. The finishing touch, the final recipe, the last step, and then I could finally move on. I could finally let him go, all he has to do is say that one word.

He was silent, I figured. I made sure he wouldn't have known, and so he didn't expect this, but I did. And now it's almost over.

I could see his mouth open from the corner of my eye. Go on, just say it. Say sorry. This scene had played itself over and over into my mind already, and I had already seen it coming, but I know it could be worse. Please, just say it. Say sorry, and get this over with. Let me move on, just say it.

I closed my eyes tightly, and I could feel the tears wanting to burst, but I held my ground. Please, please, please, say it. Say sorry, and it'll be all over. Just say sorry, that's all you have to do. Say it, please, say—

'Thank you...'

...

... it felt like all the air in my lungs had been knocked out, and suddenly I found myself staring at him with astonished eyes. I tried to speak, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect this. Before I knew it, I had asked the one question that made its way into my mind, '... why?'.

And he smiled, he smiled at me. There was no hint of sympathy, and somehow that made me feel better.

'Thank you.' he repeated, still smiling like he always did. 'I...' he paused, and I found myself staring at him in anticipation. '... I'm glad.' he smiled. 'I'm glad you felt that way for me. Thank you.'

... I was at a loss. It felt like the world stopped working, and I couldn't think straight. I didn't expect him to say that, I didn't expect him to thank me, and yet...

... somehow, it made me happy. Knowing he acknowledged —knowing he appreciated what I felt, it made me happy, really happy.

I raised my hand. Touching my cheeks, I felt something wet, and suddenly I found myself crying. The hardest I've ever cried. Whether it was due to my years of pent up emotions, or because of the joy I felt from his response, I could never tell...

But, I'm happy. And maybe that's all that matters.


	6. 6

**SWEET TORTURE**  
  
Is it strange that I get excited when I see red? The mere sight of it splattered everywhere is enough to get me delighted. And the rich color of blood? Don't get me started. Trust me, I wouldn't want you to be frightened.  
  
Skin tearing, what a wonderful sound it was. Agonizing screams? Oh, so that's what it was! I thought they were asking for more. Ah, what a bore.  
  
How long will you last, I wonder. You even tried to escape, shall I punish you for your blunder? Oh, what sweet torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I found this while backreading through 2018...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	7. 7

**SOME THINGS**

There are some things that we cannot say,  
So in writing did she find her gateway.  
The pen draws the feelings that aren't known,  
And the paper holds the door to her soul.

There are some things that we cannot express,  
Wherein finding the right words can be of stress.  
So she sang; the lyrics only a few can decipher,  
And the melody makes everything better.

There are some things that are too much for us to bare,  
And sometimes me are just too tired to care.  
So she slept; slept her problems away,  
It eases her heart and the pain she felt, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I found this again.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	8. 8

**LITTLE DO YOU KNOW**

Quiet, reserved, and stuck in her own little world;  
If there was one word that could describe her, it would be: cold.  
But little do you know speaking is not enough for her to convey,  
So in paper she writes the things you'd never hear her say

Calm, composed, and uncaring in the face of difficulty;  
You would think she treats any problem indifferently.  
But little do you know beneath the mask lies a sea of anxiety,  
Ready to swell with little worry and insecurity.

Small, timid, and meek at first glance;  
Many would think she's weak, perhaps.  
But little do you know there's more to her than meets the eye,  
Where only a selected few can discover and realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here's the second version of 'Some Things' for my assignment in Personal Development last year.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	9. 9

**NORMAL POV!**

"O-pi-nion." she muttered as her eyes slowly lit up in realization, mentally berating herself for thinking 𝜋 was written as 'pie' rather than 'pi', murmuring a quiet 'stupid' to herself. Yes, how silly of her.

Word games are certainly a poison to what the mind already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Don’t think too much – I’m just in my writing mood.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Another cheesy poem, written by me! 😂 Yes, yes, I don't like the ending either, but whatever! 😝

**IN MY EYES**

In my eyes, I see people.  
They laugh, they cry, they stifle.  
They carry their own burdens like a rifle.

They look at others and wonder,  
Why can't I be happy like the other?  
They don't speak, but they ponder.

They think, I'm different from them.  
When really, aren't we all the same?  
But in this world, no one is to blame.

We look at others in envy,  
Preventing us from being happy,  
Heart being filled with jealousy.

When will we be satisfied?  
Till we're indemnified?  
Till we feel justified?

No, never...

Satisfaction, does that even exist?  
When we, ourselves, think like a light in the mist?  
Go ahead and deny it, I insist.

Even so, won't you be lying to yourself?  
Aren't you tired of wearing masks, hesitating to seek help?  
Like some sort of unattractive book in the shelf?

In my mind, I see lifeless robots.  
Walking around like a corpse, ready to rot.  
Like a story without a decent plot.

I look at them, and think...

Can they not see, how happy they should be?  
They have friends, who care deeply.  
Families, who love them sincerely.

Why do all these lights falter?  
A blazing fire, ready to waver.

I thought it was hopeless, they're a goner.  
But then I saw a spark, and a visible flicker.

Wanna know what I see?

I see a chance, hidden in gloom.  
An ignored painting in the corner of a room.  
Like a flower, waiting to bloom.

Change...

Easier said than done.  
But at least it's better than none.  
Try it, and the pain'll be gone.

I know it's not easy.  
Maybe even a little queasy.

But I want you to see,  
The things you've been ignoring.

Open up your eyes and you'll see,  
The happiness you've been neglecting.

Because in my eyes, I see... everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I posted this last 2018 but I guess I forgot to post it...?  
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	11. 11

**HISTORY ON PAPER**

I mages frozen in time,   
History at its prime.

How it stayed,   
When hairs go gray.

Captured in ink,   
Rice papers and link.

Souls in fragments,   
Caught in moments.

Etched in masterpieces,   
Wonder never ceases.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
